


To See Her

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: FFXV Rarepair Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU-ish?, Angst, Blind Character, Canon Compliant, Cooking, Cute, F/M, FFXV rairpairsweek, Fluff, HighSpecs, Sexual Content, mentions of deceased character, not too much though, rairpair, slow buildup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: The smell of food wafted through the small apartment on the ground level of a complex in Lestallum. It was 8:03 am, and the smell of bacon and eggs and different kinds of spices traveled through the apartment back to the bedroom.She stretched out on the queen sized bed, feeling her joints pop. She sat up, running a hand through messy and tangled silver locks. She looked down at herself, clad in nothing but her panties. She glanced around for something to throw on, settling for her lovers shirt left hanging off the bedpost.





	To See Her

**Author's Note:**

> July 9th: Hobby / FF Crossever AU  
> Pairing: Ignis x Aranea  
> Rating: M  
> Warning: Sexual Content, Blind Character, angst   
> \--  
> I feel I was a little out of character with these two, but i had fun writing it. Hope you enjoy!

 

The smell of food wafted through the small apartment on the ground level of a complex in Lestallum. It was 8:03 am, and the smell of bacon and eggs and different kinds of spices traveled through the apartment back to the bedroom. 

 

She stretched out on the queen sized bed, feeling her joints pop. She sat up, running a hand through messy and tangled silver locks. She looked down at herself, clad in nothing but her panties. She glanced around for something to throw on, settling for her lovers shirt left hanging off the bedpost.

 

Look at her. Domestic. She never would’ve thought. Almost made her feel sick. But that delicious scent was keeping her stomach from churning, and rather it let out a loud growl. She had worked up an appetite the previous night that hadn’t been fed.

 

She left the room, padding down the hallway in her bare feet as she made her way for the kitchen. She turned the corner and spotted her lover hovering over the stove, expertly grabbing different spices and ingredients and adding them to a pan. 

 

Omelettes.

 

She grinned and lightened her footfalls, approaching the other stealthily. Stealth was a skill she had acquired working for the military for many years, and it was rare for her to be discovered.

 

“I do hope you aren’t intending to startle me. I’d hate to ruin your omelette, love.” came the smooth voice of Ignis who turned, reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder with little effort. He smiled in her direction, eyes unfocused and milky. 

 

She grinned up at him. She liked it when he didn’t wear those stupid glasses around the house. She stuck her tongue out regardless of his ability to see it. 

 

“Neh, you’re no fun. You always hear me coming!”

 

“Heightened senses, my dear.”

 

“I’ll get you one of these days.” she argued, brushing his hand off her shoulder and walking around him to hoist herself up onto the counter.

 

“Ara, what have I told you about sitting on the counter?” he hummed as he turned to return to the omelette, flipping it over and grabbing a pinch of basil from the container beside him on the counter,  sprinkling some onto her food.

 

“Not to do it, what have I told you about telling me what to do?” she said, reaching over the oven to snatch up a piece of green pepper and pop it into her mouth.

 

“To keep it in the bedroom.” he hummed with a grin. Although he couldn’t see it, he was fully aware of the blush that dusted her cheeks. For him to so easily admit such a thing still startled her, even after two years. 

 

“Also, do  _ not _ reach over the stove like that again.”

 

“Or what, you gunna punish me?” she asked, grinning widely.

 

“Worse. I’ll stop making food for a week and won’t touch you at all.” he hummed, grabbing the plate he had set aside and dishing the omelette onto it, handing it to her. 

 

“You wouldn’t,” she took the food, eyes narrowing.

 

“You underestimate me, my dear. Noctis once refused to stop pestering me while cooking a very delicate meal once, and I warned him to stop. I ended up ruining the meal, and refused to cook for two weeks.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. Third day I received a call from his highness apologizing and half in tears, although he’d deny that.” he chuckled, a sadness to it. 

 

“You practically raised the kid, huh? Yet you were a kid yourself.” she said, leaning back against the cabinets as she began to eat.

 

“It was my duty to advise and guide him. People play it off as if it were a chore of mine, but I enjoyed it, even when he was difficult.” he said, starting on his own breakfast.

 

Aranea was silent for a long while before deciding to speak, swallowing her mouthful. 

 

“You miss him a lot, dontcha?”

 

Ignis nodded, but didn’t stop cooking. 

 

“Every day. As do Prompto and Gladiolus, and everyone else. Yet because of his sacrifice, we can have that,” he motioned out the kitchen window where he knew the sun was shining through, on its ascent into the sky.

 

Aranea turned her attention out the window, looking at the sunrise. “Lots of oranges and reds today. And a little pink along the edges.” she described, and he hummed. 

 

“Sounds beautiful.” He said, finishing up his own food and dishing it onto his own place. He set his plate aside and put his dishes in the sink to be washed later, and put the remaining ingredients away. 

 

Leaning his hip against the counter he began to eat, and the two of them ate in a comfortable silence. 

 

Aranea was first to finish, and she set her plate beside her on the counter. It is clicked his tongue and scooped it up, taking it and his own over to the sink and setting them in it to be cleaned.

 

He walked over to where his lover sat perched upon his kitchen counter, standing in front of her. 

 

“I believe i told you not to sit on my counters.” he said. She laughed, looping her legs around his middle and pulling him closer, leaning back on the counter as she trapped him with her legs, thighs bracketing his hips and ankles crossed. 

 

“And I believe I told you not to tell me what to do.” she smirked, reaching a hand up to run through unstyled dusty brown hair. 

 

“Well, what shall we do about this situation?” he hummed softly.

 

“I can think of a few things.” and with that, she took charge, surging forward to capture the others lips in a kiss. It was hungry, full of want and desire rather than love and passion. A grunt left the strategists’ throat as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her forward on the counter, closer to himself as he pressed back into the kiss.

 

She broke the kiss after a few moments to breathe, and Ignis was fiddling with the shirt she was wearing.

 

“You’re wearing my shirt.” he commented, brow raised as his hand slid down to her legs, tracing her thighs lightly. “Just my shirt.” he murmured.

 

“Nah, not _ just _ your shirt. I got my panties on too, I wouldn’t wanna soil your precious clean counter.” she teased, sticking out her tongue.

 

In one solid movement Ignis scooped her off the counter, hands holding her thighs and holding her up against him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him tighter and threw her arms around his neck, eyes wide.

 

“Are you--” she blinked a few times as the other began to carry her back to the bedroom. Even after two years of living with him...it was beyond amazing how well the man could get around without his sight. Hell, he had been blind for 12 years now. One adjusted to that, didn’t they? And this was his house, after all. He was bound to know the layout. That's why they never changed anything around.

 

He hardly stumbled as he carried her back to the bedroom, coming to stand at the side of the bed before setting her down on the edge gently. She pouted, looking up at him. 

 

“All that and you just gently set me down?” he raised a brow at her words, and chuckled. 

 

“You are something else, Aranea.” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and shoving her back onto the bed with a bit of force, crawling over top of her. She practically purred as she snaked her arms around his neck, tugging him down into a kiss.

 

The kiss was yet again desperate and hungry, and she didn’t hesitate to wedge her thigh between his legs, pressing against his crotch. She loved the groans she could pull so easily from this man.

 

He quickly began to unbutton his shirt from her torso, sliding it off her shoulders and leaving her in her panties. She made quick work of undoing his shirt off his torso, tossing it aside carelessly. 

 

“You’re ironing that,”

 

“Shut up and kiss me, Ignis.” she pulled the other back down, but rather than kiss him she latched onto his neck, leaving open mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin, nipping and sucking a few places, leaving light red marks that would fade by the time they left for their sparring session that afternoon.

 

Ignis didn’t hide his sounds, letting out soft breathy moans as she assaulted his neck. He slowly shifted to shimmy out of his pants, remaining in his boxer briefs for the time being. 

 

Both of their hands were all over one another. Aranea’s hands ran across the muscles of the others back, one carding through his hair that was getting long. All the better for pulling.

 

Ignis’ hands ran up her torso, running along her abs and along her sides, cupping her breasts for a moment before traveling up to her shoulders, tracing along them, running across her neck for a moment before moving back down, fingers dancing over her nipples on the way down, dragging moans from the woman beneath him.

 

One hand lingered at her breasts while the other ran down her stomach and paused at the waistline of her panties. He taced over the material lightly. Silk, with lace trim. He wondered what color they were. He wondered how the color looked against her skin.

 

He gripped the waistline and lowly began to tug them off. She lifted her hips to assist him in shimmying them off, tossing them aside on the bed.

 

His fingers lightly traced along her bikini line and down to her inner thigh, avoiding where she wanted him most. He felt her shudder and groan, and he wondered what her face looked like. Wondered what shade of pink her skin was tinged from his touches. He wondered how she looked below him, sprawled out on the bed.

 

He wished he could see her.

 

He’d give anything to see her.

 

“Hey,” her voice broke his train of thought, and she sat up, slowly pushing him back to sit on his knees. “You alright there, Specs? You went real still and you looked kinda distressed.” she said, voice full of concern. She wasn’t upset or teasing him. She was worried.

 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he allowed his eyes to shut.

 

“It’s nothing, apologise. I just got lost in thought.”

 

“And what, pray tell, were you thinking about that would distract you that much during sex?” she asked, brow raised. He was silent. Too long to be a comfortable silence and she leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands, tugging his chin up and searching his face.

 

“Ignis.” he sighed, defeated.

 

“I’m...frustrated...I  _ want _ to see you.  I want to see you in every instant. Not just in bed. I want to see your face when you’re sleeping, i want to see your eyes when you’re happy. I want to see the adrenaline rush through you when we spar. I want to see your face when we make love. I want to see your body when we fuck, I--” he choked out his last word, shutting his mouth as he realized he had begun to cry.

 

_ Damnit. _

 

He waited to be lectured. _ ‘Sucks, but your sights gone. You gotta move past it, sounds and feeling’ _ . But the words never came. No words ever came. It was Aranea’s turn to go completely silent and still, and now Ignis was worried, because he couldn’t sense the mood in the room.

 

“Aranea?” He reached a hand up lightly to find her face and cup it, and he blinked, eyes going wide when he felt a wetness on her cheek. Was she…

 

She quickly released his face to bat away his hand from her own, wiping at her eyes. She had sat there wide eyed and listened to the man, and she couldn’t stop herself from letting tears streak her cheeks.

 

She wasn’t weak. She **didn’t** cry.

 

But never before had anyone said anything like that to her before. It was hard to take in. But it wasn’t the others sight he wanted. No, he wanted to see  _ her _ . He didn’t care to see anything else. Ignis never complained about wanting to see things. Even when they’d go to the overlook and Aranea would describe the sunset to him, not once had he ever mentioned wishing he could see it, one last time.

 

He wanted to see her. And for the first time, perhaps in her life, she felt extremely, utterly, completely loved.

 

“Aranea? Love, please talk to me, I’m sorry If I-” he was cut off by her surging forward and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him desperately, but it was not filled with hunger and desire. It was desperate, and full of love. Passion. He blinked a few times, allowing stray tears to fall, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she lay atop him and kissed him.

 

“I love you, Ignis Scientia.” She said when she broke the kiss, wearing a large, bright grin. 

 

“And I love you, Aranea Highwind.” He chuckled, reaching up to cup her face, and he was pleased when the other didn’t push his hand away this time. Her face was still damp with tears, but his thumb traced over her mouth lightly, feeling her grin. 

 

Until she nipped his thumb, of course. He blinked a bit, startled by her action but they both broke into laughter, and soon laughter turned into kisses, and kisses turned into sweet nothings whispered between them that melted into moans as they made love. 

 

And they were happy. They had each other. And each day the sun would rise and they would start another day. 


End file.
